


The Dinner Gone Bad

by sisiemmatea



Series: The Interesting Chronicles of Former Neighbours and Loved Ones [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Open Marriage, Smut, Tiger Mom, aiden is tired, alexis michelle and brita are on their period, baga chipz is a comical relief, boy on boy, brooke is brock, but they are nice women in real life though, crystal is cody, curse words, gian is a non binary kitten, heidi is not having it, heidi is trevien, implied/referenced rodents, jaida and nicky are petty in this fanfic only, jan lives for the drama, jeffrey is a mean bitch to everyone, kameron is dane, lemon priyanka and tynomi are bffs, shuga cain is the cool grandma, three college bffs, yvie vs vanjie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisiemmatea/pseuds/sisiemmatea
Summary: Cody and Trevien have been together for two good years, and things have been going awesome for these two boys! Cody and Trevien just moved in together in the New York apartment, and they invited Trevien's and Cody's families for the housewarming. However, with Trevien's cousins Brita and Jeffrey bitching left and right and bullying everyone (respectively), sister Sinnamon being the bad influence towards Sydney and Becky, another sister Jaida and her best friend Nicky and daughter Bebe being petty, aunt Alexis being bossy, Cody's cousins Vanjie and Yvie fighting while the former's exes have been in entanglement for two weeks, and cousin Aiden being emotional, things go haywire. I mean really haywire.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels, Crystal Methyd/Heidi N. Closet, Jaida Essence Hall/Gee Walton, Priyanka + Lemon + Tynomi Banks, but as bffs, but the second one is minor
Series: The Interesting Chronicles of Former Neighbours and Loved Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880173
Kudos: 3





	The Dinner Gone Bad

**TRIGGER WARNING: TIGER MOMS ALERT, ADOLESCENTS CURSING, IMPLIED/REFERENCED RODENTS AND ANAL SEX**

It was a Saturday evening, and the couple of two years are hosting a get together dinner with their loved ones in hopes of the event being filled with life, laughter, and love But little does a couple know that this will be anything but...

"You guys," Cody states excitedly and emotionally, "My boyfriend and Trevien would like to have a toast to new beginnings in this new apartment in Manhattan! We are so excited! Whoever would like to add some toast speeches, can tag along!" Cody's childhood friend Priyanka, who is now a sophomore in college, excitedly screams as her best friends of eighteen years Lemon and Tynomi, hug her with joy, " Let's have a toast to Trevody! I cannot believe you're here!!! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Vanessa "Vanjie's" ex-boyfriends, Dane and Brock, who are now friends with benefits, add in as they french kiss, "Here's a toast to many more double dates in the LGBTQ+ friendly restaurant!" Then, there was an unexpected roar from a fiesty woman, "Go to your motherfucking room, slores!" It was Trevien's goddamn sister Sinnamon, and his other sister Jaida, is not having it. "Chile. There are children who are in middle school here, so please do not curse around them." she can only respond. Jaida's husband Gee, calmly responds back, "Baby, calm down, our daughters will not be rowdy enough to curse, and I am actually cool with Sinnamon." Gee and Sinnamon high five one another, much to Jaida's disgust. "Anyways," Jan goes back to the topic, " I would like to have a toast to the wonderful future, otherwise one will feel the wrath of this." She presses the shade button, which gets on Nicky's baby daughter Bebe's nerves...and at the same time, amuses Jan's grandmother Shuga, who lives for drama.

"Vous êtes un connard agaçant, Jan!" Bebe roars; Jan's mom Alexis, snaps back, "Missy Miss, I know you only speak French and you are only three months of age, but you cannot curse people out. I mean I know what it means, I googled that! You literally called auntie Jan an annoying seven letter a word." Bebe can only roll her eyes in pettiness. "You mean annoying asshole?" Becky, Jaida and Gee's twin daughter, asks while Sydney, the other twin daughter, adds in as she high fives her twin, "Yaaasss bitch!" In response, Jaida screams in horror, Gian, Jaida's baby kitten, latches on to Jaida to console her, Gee shrugs like it's no big of a deal, and Sinnamon is proud of her twin nieces. "Aww, shit!" Sinnamon screams and laughs, "Get that bitch ass, my lovely ass nieces!" "Gee," Jaida cries, "We need to have a parent daughter talk with these twin gals once we get home!" Gee can only sip on his favourite tea, "I beg to differ baby, they are in the seventh grade, and in the coming of age, so..." "Child!" Jaida can only scold as she pets her Gian, who is licking her arm.

Trevien's cousin Brita, adds in, "It may not be a toast, but it will be heard...Jaida, I understand you are frustrated as shit, but I am just angry about whatever is going on for the past month!" Everyone but Dane and Brock who are in Cody and Trevien's rooms to do God knows what, gives Brita an undivided attention as Brita vents in the party. "I mean, I tried so hard to be really patient and tolerant with every single thing! I mean, your other cousin Jeffrey, is being cutthroat towards all of us, and he even tried to break your precious sisterhood, Priyanka, Lemon, and Tynomi, by trying to ask each of you out in hopes of you all hating one another! Sinnamon is teaching profanity 101 to your twins Becky and Sydney and Bebe, and as faithful as you and your husband are towards one another, he is cool with this! In fact, he even consumes media for mature audiences and curses around your twins while you were away with Nicky! And worst of all, your cousin, Cody, has the audacity to just sit there and do nothing. In fact, she refuses to shower and just eat and sleep 24/7!"

Alexis, being as understanding as possible, asks Brita, "Well my niece, who is getting on your nerves at this point?" "Aiden," Brita answers, "I see mess everywhere left and right, so many crumbs from junk food and fast food, and I saw so many rats in our apartment I have to scream! And they are worse than Jeffrey because as unfaithful as Jeffrey is, these rats have sex with one another while I was in my living room trying to relax! Speaking of which, Aiden and Jeffrey, you both were having sex every single day this month just to piss me off instead of just cleaning up your mess and calling the exterminator!" At this point, Trevien and Cody can only snuggle up with one another in fear of rats while Tynomi's tears form in her eyes.

"Is it true, Jeffrey?" Priyanka coldly asks. Jeffrey can only smirks. "Have you tried to split us up by trying to date all three of us and then have sex with Aiden, who hates our guts?" Tynomi emotionally interrogates. Jeffrey laughs, "Welp! C'est la vie!" That's when Lemon lashes out to the point of Trevien and Cody latch on to one another firmly, "Jeffrey Bowyer Chapman! What you have done is sick and disgusting! Ladies, let's go to the bedroom so that we could regroup together!" And with that, Lemon, Priyanka, and Tynomi all go to the bedroom, just to see Dane and Brock ass naked, having anal sex, and moaning loudly (Brock is a bottom while Dane is a top). In response, Priyanka can scream in horror, Tynomi starts to cry more, and Lemon is disgusted as she closes the bedroom door and says, "In fact, let's go to the bathroom to regroup. Ugh." But they are not the only ones to see this scene...

"Salopes!" Bebe scolds, in which Shuga asks, "Wait, what does it mean in French?" "Whores!" Bebe can snobbily reply; Shuga follows with, "I can see that now that my poor grandbaby's exes are too busying fucking one another. Honey!"

Meanwhile in the living room, Alexis adds in, "So I have a suggestion..." which causes everyone but Nicky, Brita, Jaida, Bebe, Pangina, and Gian who happen to be cool with Alexis' suggestion, groan with horror. "I was thinking we all should have weekly examination with the exterminators to make sure the apartments are clean and free of pests of any kind. So on Saturdays, we should all deep clean the entire apartments per family/couple/person, on Sundays, we should all have a day out while the examination is going on, and from Mondays through Fridays, we should try to keep the apartments clean." Alexis continues. Pangina agrees while sipping tea, "Amen." while Aiden argues, "What's wrong with having a lazy day or a lazy week?!" Nicky and Jaida are not having it, "Child! We are trying to keep a clean apartment per group/couple/person so that such experiences like those of you and your poor roommate, will not happen!" "You guys are getting me worked up!" Aiden yells as Heidi and Crystal excuse themselves to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Cody gets emotional as Trevien vents about the drama that is happening now. "Tre," Cody says, "This is the disaster. Your cousin Brita is outing Jeffrey and Aiden as a whore and a filthy person respectively. Your aunt Alexis is being too pushy in general, my cousin Vanjie's ex boyfriends are having sex left and right and cousin Yvie is being mean to Vanjie, which is hurting her, and your sister Jaida is so strict with her twins that she does not even let them watch tv or do fun stuff except on Saturdays because she wants them to do well in school, basketball, and dancing. Her poor husband Gee and your poor sister Sinnamon, are trying to give the twins a break while the twins' aunt Nicky and cousin Bebe agree with Jaida's parenting." That's when Cody cries on Trevien's shoulder, as Trevien vents, "Jaida and her parenting has gotten out of control at this point along with Brita's strict rules and Alexis' suggestions. We are trying to have a good time at the dinner while these bitches were all, 'Oh you are the guilty ones, very much that! Oh you let the rats in here! Oh you were with multiple girls to split them apart there! Oh you should have a clean house this! Oh you should not curse and swear that!' Like, give them a damn break! They are only humans!" Cody gets emotional again, but this time for being in love with his boyfriend, "Oh Tre, I love you!" Trevien responds with, "Cody kins, I love you too!" as he gives his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

Back in the living room, Aiden pleads, "Well, I want you to give us a chance and not be strict for once and for all, and let us live like human beings." Jaida coldy responds, "Well tough, I'm the mom here and so is Alexis, and we know best!" Aiden retaliates, "But it does not look like you know best, I mean look at your husband and twins! Your husband and sister are more paternal and maternal than you are! And as for you Alexis, you are one crazy bitch!" Nicky stands up for Jaida and Alexis, "Woah woah woah! They are doing what's best and this is for their own benefit. And it may be tough, but it is tough love! Even Brita had to tell me the situation she is dealing with regarding you!" Brita adds in, "Like I have to clean the entire house by myself! In fact, I killed all the rats with my old pumps while you were sleeping!"

That's when Trevien walks in to the living room, stark raving mad. "AT THE END OF THE DAY, IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER, OKAY! THEY ARE HUMAN BEINGS, SO LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE! IMMA MAKE OUT AND SNUGGLE WITH CODY RIGHT NOW, OKAY!" Jaida can only respond, "But little brother, I did not mean to-" But Trevien puts the blame on Nicky, Brita, Jaida, and Alexis for being too strict on their loved ones; Jeffrey for being a tool; and Bebe for being bratty and getting on other people's nerves: "FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, AND FUCK YOU! THE SIX OF Y'ALL NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT WHILE I MAKE OUT WITH CODY!" Jan shamelessly hits the shade button while Shuga lives for drama while eating popcorn and sipping on tea.

"Little brother, you are taking his side?" Jaida asks Trevien, who is kissing Cody now. "Yes, he is." Gee finally puts his foot down, "I mean, I understand you want the best for our twin daughters, but what I do not understand is that you keep pushing them to the limit to the point of them getting B's and C's rather than A's like you expected them to be. Plus, yesterday afternoon, these girls got detention for sleeping in class two days ago due to the amount of stress they have with dancing, basketball, and school.Baby, I love you and the twins unconditionally and you love me and the twins unconditionally, and also, you and I have an open relationship/marriage since we were freshmen in high school. So this is why I am asking the cool Grandmother Shuga Cain, your grandmother from another mother, if the twins and I could stay with her for a while until things get settled, so that the twins can take good care of themselves and act like adolescents. But, that does not mean we are taking a break, okay? I still love you, but I think we need to go on dates with other people while remaining married." Before Jaida can utter a word, Sinnamon adds in, "Your ass may still have a motherfucking husband and two twin motherfuckers, but your rules are so full of shit, your fam needs some space and shit. So, fuck your rules, Imma be in motherfucking charge. And Nicky, your motherfucking Bebe, is with your motherfucking sister, my bff, Chantal!"

"Chantal?!" Nicky and Jaida question Sinnamon until Chantal walks in, "Say motherfucking au revoir to your Bebe, and say motherfucking hello to Sinnamon, my ami! Because Chantal is about to be that bitch to Bebe, right Bebe?!" "Exactement, ma tante!" Bebe replies softly as Jaida and Nicky scream and cry in horror while Gian groans to the point of discomfort. Cody comes in to usher the moms to the door as they get emotional about the aftermath. 

Meanwhile, Vanjie tries to calm Aiden down by being empathetic, having Aiden take a nap on her shoulder, and telling everyone left in the apartment to be mindful; her sister Yvie however, rolls her eyes. "Yvie, what the fuck, bitch?" Vanjie asks. The younger sister replies, "You are being too lax to the idiot when all she needed is tough love!" "But she has had enough, okay!" Vanjie claps back. "You are a scaredy bitch!" Yvie lashes out. And that's when they have a catfight that is now taking place in the bedroom, where Dane and Brock are startled and begging for mercy...and still ass naked. Meanwhile, Aiden storms out of the apartment crying while Gee, the twins, and grandmother Shuga say their byes and leave in peace.

Pangina, overwhelmed with drama, texts her friend Kandy (she thought it was Kandy Zyanide) to come and pick her up so that they could go to the drag show (wink)...but it turns out that another friend named Kandy (Kandy Ho) and Foxie arrive for revenge against Jeffrey. While Foxie goes to the bathroom to get Priyanka, Lemon, and Tynomi (who are now ready for their night out), Kandy bitch slaps Jeffrey, demanding, "STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS! AND STAY AWAY FROM CATS! MOTHER DOES NOT PLAY.........THAT!" To add a cherry on top of the sundae, Pangina kicks Jeffrey in the balls and calls him a bitch while Jan presses the shade button multiple times. Baga Chipz, who is Cody and Trevien's feminist neighbour and Gian's cat sitter, arrives from her shopping spree, looks on, chants, "Much Betta!" and then goes to her apartment. With that being said, Foxie, Kandy Ho, Pangina, Tynomi, Lemon, Jan, and Priyanka strut arm in arm out of the apartment on their way to the drag show as they say their goodbyes to Cody and Trevien, who are cleaning up the mess.

While the couple in the two year relationship is cleaning up the mess, the fuck buddies of two weeks are crawling out of the apartment (fully clothed, but dishevelled from head to toe) followed by the two bickering sisters marching behind these two men (dishevelled as well, but from the catfight). "Excuse us!" Cody and Treiven ask as they open the front door, "May you at least say "See you later" to us, please?!" "Bye bitches!" two bad bitches Chantal and Sinnamon yell as they dash their way out of the apartment (dressed in black mini dress, 5" black platform pumps, and 30" jet black straight human hair full lace wig per bad bitch) to the drag show. 

As they close the front door, Trevien sighs, "What a day! We need to do something to wind down." Cody suggests, "Maybe YouTube and snuggle?"

And that's what the couple decided on doing: as they watch RPDR youtube poop esque parodies "RuPrise", they laugh and finally enjoy themselves. "I love you, Tre." Cody says. Trevien replies, "I love you too, Cody kins." And they give one another a peck on the lips, and snuggle happily ever after.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> As you all may or may not know, this is not true story, it is fan fiction, and in real life, Jaida and Nicky are actually awesome people in many ways! So please do not at me. *pleading emoji*


End file.
